


Show Me Yours, I'll Show You Mine

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Hot Springs, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-20
Updated: 2009-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto tries to get some sleep. When that fails, he tries to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Yours, I'll Show You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Unrequited Naruto/Sakura, OFC
> 
> Notes: Thanks to ann89103 for giving this a beta look, and to my flist for helping with the labeling.

Uzumaki Naruto was having a bad night. He shifted slightly on his sleeping mat, which did absolutely nothing to ease his discomfort.

Stupid Pervy Sage. Stupid training. Stupid....

_Damn_ it.

He turned onto his back and opened his eyes. He'd spent sixteen years training his body. Okay, he hadn't always been _that_ successful at it, but he'd tried. He'd worked hard.

And now his _stupid_ body was trying to _drive him crazy._

It was all Jiraiya's fault, anyway. The Pervy Sage had _oh so helpfully_ guessed that the only sex education Naruto had received was the perfunctory lesson on hygiene and birth control that every child in the Leaf Village was given, usually from an awkward medical nin who'd said the wrong thing to their supervisor the previous day. And yeah, Naruto figured that someday maybe he'd need to know more than that.

But _still._ It was disgusting. And creepy. And why would anybody want to _do_ that stuff? Why would anybody want to do that to--

_Sakura._

He couldn't stop thinking about her. About that pretty pink hair and whether or not it was dark underneath. About the things Pervy Sage had _said,_ about a woman being like a lotus flower, and her delicate petals, and things he could do with his _hands_ and his _mouth_ that would make her shake like a leaf in the wind....

_Damn_ it. He sat up. He was never going to get to sleep like this, and he wasn't about to jerk off. Especially not with Pervy Sage snoring next to him. He'd wake up and laugh-- or worse yet, criticize his technique.

Naruto shuddered. The image was creepy enough to calm his hormones down for a minute, but now there was _no chance at all_ he was getting to sleep. He got up.

Outside the weather was cool, and the steam from the nearby hot springs soothingly warm. Maybe Sakura was up too. He wondered if she ever thought about him. She _must_ think about him, sometimes....

The steaming water of the hot springs was soothing, even if it didn't do much to alleviate his physical condition. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the partition.

_There's nothing like a woman's lips, Naruto. Both sets._

"Dammit," Naruto muttered to himself.

"Is she pretty?" a voice said from the other side of the partition, and Naruto jumped.

"I'm sorry!" the voice said, as Naruto fished himself out of the water and tried to regain his dignity. "I thought you realized I was-- aren't you a ninja? I saw--"

"I'm fine!" Naruto squealed. "I just-- I didn't expect you to say anything. That's all."

"I'm sorry," the girl said again. "I just...."

"It's okay," he said, settling back into the water. "She's...yeah. She's beautiful."

"What's her name?"

"Sakura," he said. He closed his eyes and pictured her.

"I'll tell you about mine," the girl said. "If you want. I bet she's even prettier than your Sakura."

It was a surprise, but not that much of a surprise; Pervy Sage's books talked about girls who liked girls all the time. He'd never been sure they actually existed outside of Jiraiya's fantasies, but he'd wondered.

Okay, he'd wondered a _lot._

"She's got dark hair," the girl said. "And she's tall, and her breasts are so pretty...."

"Tell me," he said, resting the back of his head against the partition and pushing his hand back underwater. "Please."


End file.
